The present invention relates to a method for the manufacture of cream potatoes or potato puree which in taste, appearance and consistency match home-made cream potatoes or potato puree.
To prepare home-made cream potatoes, washed potatoes are peeled, quartered and boiled in salt water until they are tender and fully cooked. The hot potatoes are then mashed (pureed) by means of a potato masher, press, crusher or ricer, thereby producing a pulp.
This pulp, which still contains large potato pieces, is now stirred or beaten well after adding milk, butter, salt and spices. The resulting product is frothy, spongy creamed potatoes, or potato paste, which still contains a distinctly perceptible proportion of uncrushed potato lumps.
It is now the object of the present invention to provide a dried cream potato or potato puree product which, after preparation, is almost the same in its sensorial properties as home-made cream potatoes or potato puree.
Two basic methods have been adopted for the manufacture of dried cream potato products: